


Il mostro della laguna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Monsters, PWP, Transformation, love of monsters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il mostro della laguna si dice che rapisca le ragazze e le porti con sé, forse non è esattamente così che va.





	Il mostro della laguna

Il mostro della laguna

 

Meggy ridacchiò, conducendo con sé il fidanzato fino a una grotta, al cui interno si sentiva l’odore pungente dell’acqua salmastra della laguna.

“Dai, qui possiamo farlo la prima volta” propose.

Ben rise, prendendole il viso tra le mani.

“Baby, non sai quanto ti amo” le disse. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, lei ricambiando, affondando le dita sottili nei capelli morbidi e biondi di lui.

Si udì un ruggito, Ben si riscosse di scatto e nascose Karen dietro di sé. Quest’ultima gemette, stringendosi alle spalle muscolose di lui.

Dalla laguna scivolò fuori una creatura completamente ricoperta di scaglie verde smeraldo.

“Un mostro!” gridò lei con voce stridula, tappandosi la bocca con le mani.

< Sembra uscito da un film > pensò Ben, serrando i pugni. “Non toccherai la mia Meggy!” gridò. Raggiunse la creatura e le sferrò un pugno al petto, gridò sentendo le dita della mano rompersi.

Il mostro lo raggiunse con un colpo della sua mano, simile a una pinna, facendolo cadere sdraiato per terra, leggermente stordito.

“Lascialo stare!” gridò la ragazza. Afferrò un sasso e lo lanciò contro la creatura, la roccia s’infranse contro le scaglie. 

La creatura marina spalancò la bocca e una serie di ultrasuoni si diffusero nell’aria, il giovane steso a terra cercò inutilmente di rialzarsi, venendo investito dal suono. Anche la fidanzata venne travolta.

I due umani iniziarono a urlare, mentre venivano scossi da improvvise convulsioni, i loro organi iniziarono a muoversi al loro interno, le loro ossa si vedevano spostarsi sotto la pelle e anche i loro muscoli cominciarono a mutarsi.

Caddero a faccia in su, nella sabbia, dimenando gambe e braccia. La creatura li guardò con occhi vitrei, mentre i due non riuscivano a rigirarsi.

I due ragazzi sentirono un’eccitazione percorrere le fibre dei loro corpi, mentre l’agonia veniva annullata dai loro nuovi ormoni del piacere, i loro organi di riproduzione si espansero. La loro mente era confusa, l’orrore era travolto dall’eccitamento.

Meggy guardò con orrore le sue mani che si espandevano, vedeva in modo sfocato le dita che si allungavano. Le unghie candide e levigate si tramutarono in artigli, la sua mano divenne palmata e fece blocco unico, mentre si ricopriva di scaglie blu zaffiro. Lo stesso accadde ai suoi piedi, che divennero delle lunghe pinne, le sue ossa scricchiolarono mentre escrescenze ossee uscivano dalla sua spina dorsale, lungo la schiena, sopra i calcagni, dietro i gomiti. La corazza cerulea si allargò, passando da mani e piedi ora pinne, lungo braccia e gambe. I suoi muscoli tesi si gonfiavano in modo disumano, mentre si ricopriva di scaglie.

L’ondata di piacere non umano le scorreva lungo le cosce, fino a raggiungerle il sistema riproduttivo, che venne sostituito da uno oviparo. Si sentì colma di uova, mentre il suo utero diventava un ovidotto. I suoi fianchi si dilatarono ed iniziò a spingerli in avanti, con dei colpi di bacino. Le scaglie ricoprirono il suo torso, mentre i suoi seni divenivano dei rigonfiamenti simili ad enormi cupole lisce e azzurre.

Il suo collo s’ispessì, mentre su di esso si aprivano anche delle branchie, i polmoni rimasero. La sua pelle abbronzata fu sostituita da una poltiglia blu, gommosa, elastica e flessibile. Avvertì uno strattone agli angoli degli occhi, non ci vide più. I suoi denti divennero piccoli e affilati, il suo naso collassò divenendo una fessura al centro del viso, le sue orecchie divennero piccole pinne ai lati del viso. I suoi occhi castani divennero gialli e luminosi, ingigantendosi di un paio di misure. 

Nonostante le sensazioni di piacere, Meggy urlò di rabbia e dolore. Riuscì finalmente a girarsi e a mettersi a gattoni, avvertì un gemito e si voltò. Cercò di parlare, ma le uscirono dei versi gutturali, li sentì come parole normali.

“Ben” chiamò.

Il mostro della laguna guardò il suo nuovo simile gattonare in avanti e si spostò per farlo passare.

Il giovane aveva perso i suoi capelli biondi, il suo corpo era ricoperto di scaglie verde chiaro.

Meggy notò che il membro dell’altro era enorme, verdastro e ondulato, pulsava e ondeggiava. 

“Cazzo!” gridò Ben nella sua nuova lingua.

“Quel… quel mostro… ci ha resi come lui…” gemette Meggy, raggiungendolo. 

“Baby” esalò Ben, stringendola tra le sue nuove immense mani.

“L- le nostre vite… sono finite” gemette Meggy, mentre la creatura della laguna si allontanava. 

Ben sentì l’eccitazione travolgerlo, il suo membro gli dava fitte continue, Meggy sentì la propria cloaca calda e umida. Le loro nuove pulsioni gli travolsero il cervello.

< Certo che sembra… un compagno idoneo… per le uova… > si ritrovò a pensare Meggy.

“B-Ben… io ti amo” piagnucolò, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Ben la baciò, i loro visi privi di naso aderirono, mentre le loro lingue scivolose s’intrecciavano sfiorando i denti affilati.

Meggy accarezzò le sporgenze ossee e la penna sulla schiena di lui, Ben le strinse i glutei solidi e lisci. 

Ben si adagiò sopra la femmina, le loro scaglie scivolarono le une contro le altre. La penetrò ed iniziarono l’accoppiamento, ringhiando e gemendo, dando vita a versi

I feromoni di Ben svegliavano i sensi acuti di Meggy, che sentiva lo sperma di lui invaderla e riempirla diverse volte. I suoi orgasmi erano disumani, mentre le uova venivano fecondate.

Ben, stremato, scivolò alla fine fuori di lei, abbandonandosi stremato su un fianco.

Meggy gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e perse i sensi.

Il mostro della laguna li raggiunse nuovamente, se ne caricò uno per spalla e raggiunse l’acqua, s’immerse portandoli con sé.

 


End file.
